1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic reservoir with fluid level detector for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hydraulic reservoir with fluid level detector of prior art includes a main body having an internal space for containing brake oil; a cap attached to the main body for covering a top opening of the main body; a diaphragm arranged across the top opening of the main body, the outer circumference of the diaphragm being held between the main body and the cap, and the space between the cap and the diaphragm communicating with the atmosphere; a reed switch fixed to the main body, a flot provided with permanent magnet, so arranged as to be vertically movable in the internal space of the main body, the reed switch and the float with permanent magnet constituting a fluid level detector, and when the flot with permanent magnet is positioned under a predetermined level, the reed switch being closed by magnetic force of the permanent magnet; an operating rod for pushing down the float, being vertically movable and able to be pushed down from the external against buoyancy of the float.
A driver or operator will push down the operating rod for testing the fluid level detector. The float is pushed down under the predetermined level. When the fluid level detector is in order, the reed switch is closed by magnetic force of the permanent magnet, and a warning device such as a warning lamp connected to the reed switch is energized to inform the driver or operator that the fluid level detector is in order.
However, in the above hydraulic reservoir, an opening for inserting the operating rod is made in the diaphragm. Accordingly, when the hydraulic reservoir is shaked, there is the fear that brake oil flows out through the gap between the operating rod and the diapharagm at the opening, from the inside of the main body, into the space between the cap and the diaphragm and then to the external therefrom. It cannot be said that the diaphragm fulfills its proper function.